The invention relates generally to fluidic components and, more specifically, to a means of adjusting internal pressures and flow in bonded fluidic modules to overcome unacceptable functional characteristics due to manufacturing variations.
In the use of certain precise fluidic devices, it is important that they be designed so that the devices can be functionally adjusted to overcome the variations in the manufactured fluidic parts. An example of the need for precise module adjustment is the laminar jet angular rate sensor. This sensor is a highly sensitive fluidic component that requires high-precision fabrication methods. However, such fabrication methods are generally so costly that the use of analogous electrical and mechanical devices is given preference. To solve the cost problem, bias-control nozzles have been added at the offset of the laminar jet nozzle. The bias-control flow can adjust the position of the laminar jet and compensate for the nonsymmetrical geometry of the sensor due to manufacturing variations.
However, the use of the bias-control nozzles has produced a problem of how to precisely adjust the bias controls so that they maintain their adjustment regardless of the temperature changes or vibration and acceleration forces that the device might encounter in the field. The prior art sensor utilized a needle valve or a sensor means to effect the bias-control adjustment; however, it has been found that when the device is being used in the field and is subject to the above-mentioned temperature, vibration and acceleration forces, the precision of pre-set adjustments may be lost.
Thus, there exists a need for a means to precisely adjust fluidic devices, such as a jet angular rate sensor, with such adjustment means not being affected by external forces encountered while the device is in use.